<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【原创】秦时境×楚淮（abo） by Noahhhhhhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819332">【原创】秦时境×楚淮（abo）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahhhhhhh/pseuds/Noahhhhhhh'>Noahhhhhhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ABO - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahhhhhhh/pseuds/Noahhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>abo警告！！有生子！！！通篇h警告！！<br/>操尿，抽烟，信息素味道奇奇怪怪。介意慎戳。<br/>仅借用abo信息素吸引以及假孕。</p><p> </p><p>                                                     by     诺诚<br/>【禁止盗转搬运】<br/>微博/LOFTER：@言若言成_诺诚</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【原创】秦时境×楚淮（abo）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>abo警告！！有生子！！！通篇h警告！！<br/>操尿，抽烟，信息素味道奇奇怪怪。介意慎戳。<br/>仅借用abo信息素吸引以及假孕。</p><p> </p><p>                                                     by     诺诚<br/>【禁止盗转搬运】<br/>微博/LOFTER：@言若言成_诺诚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秦时境憋了几个月，初为人父，小心翼翼的捧着宠着楚淮，结果却是空欢喜一场，未免有一些恼怒。<br/>
秦时境在医院里就已经很想把人按在墙上狠狠地操一顿了，抓着他的手腕把他抵在墙上，吻他的嘴唇，吮吸他的乳尖，还有更多更多不可细说的想法，像踢翻了黄色废料桶。<br/>
楚淮还在里面做更详细的身体检查，乖乖巧巧的躺在床上，秦时境站在门口，手指指节捏的咔咔响。<br/>
楚淮侧着头看到，有点儿想过去牵住他的手撒撒娇。<br/>
检查完两个人并肩往外走，沉默着，直到秦时境拉着人拐进消防通道里，医院的紧急通道里的味道并不好闻，消毒水味混合着烟味儿，肮脏无人清扫，满地的烟头，破败又颓靡。<br/>
楚淮的信息素味儿就是烟草，也不太好闻，但是他是干净的、清爽的，秦时境低头在他颈间嗅着。楚淮乖乖的站着，被秦时境吻的时候，微微抬起头，手臂搭在他腰上环抱着。<br/>
秦时境反手抓住楚淮扯着他腰侧衣服的手臂，楚淮被他吻得深了，喘不上气，手指无意识的抓得紧，掐到了他腰侧的肉，又疼又痒。<br/>
楚淮被他提溜着贴墙站直，吻得唇瓣殷红。秦时境预想之中的下一步就是把舔他、咬他的身体，在他白皙的皮肤上缀上一枚枚印痕。他喜欢楚淮的身体，除去alpha天生对omega信息素的支配欲望，他也会被楚淮吸引。<br/>
楚淮的衣服常常掀起来，能看到腰腹上满是紫红的痕迹，从脖颈到大腿根，哪哪儿都是。<br/>
又燥又暧昧。<br/>
不知道哪个楼层有人推门进来了，防火门生锈的拉锁吱呀一声，两个人都有些紧张，连呼吸都不敢大声。<br/>
两个人躲在人来人往的楼梯间接吻拥抱甚至抚摸对方，像是偷情，带着些许隐秘的刺激。<br/>
秦时境把手从他衣服里撤出来，划过腰际的时候楚淮颤了一下，混着鼻息发出一声细小的哼声。他的腰敏感的可怕。<br/>
楚淮牵住他的手，声音很小，透着些软糯，“秦时境，你不生气了吧。”<br/>
秦时境被他拉着往外走，走到车旁边的时候才回应，“回去就操死你，操到你真的怀孕。”他把他压在车门上，声音沙哑地威胁道。<br/>
楚淮抖了一下，什么都没来得及说，呼吸就被夺走了，秦时境吻得又狠又重，牙齿磕在他嘴唇上，生疼。亲完了又顺着他的下巴颏儿一路咬下去，含着他的喉结重重地吮。<br/>
紫红色的吻痕显眼又暧昧。<br/>
他的手搭在楚淮的腰上揉捏着，楚淮整个人，连着呼吸都在发颤。想推开他，可是连手指指尖都失了力气。<br/>
“秦时境……”楚淮被他撩得下腹的火一团团地往上涌，烧的他四肢百骸都失了力气，软着声音，近乎呢喃着叫他的名字。<br/>
听得秦时境耳朵都酥了。<br/>
“回家，”秦时境退开些，还绅士地替他拉开车门。自己则绕过车头坐进了驾驶座，点火拉手刹的时候歪头看了一下楚淮，嘴角咧出一个痞里痞气的笑容，“哥哥，我是真的挺想要一个小孩儿的。”<br/>
楚淮花了半秒钟听明白了，顿时有些燥，下意识地并腿，抽了口气，小腹绷紧了。<br/>
秦时境伸手过去摸了摸他的大腿，往上滑，隔着裤子揉了一把他底下蛰伏着的欲望，再往上，按在他的小腹上。<br/>
即使是隔着衣服，楚淮的呼吸也在一瞬间变得粗重起来。<br/>
秦时境撩开他的衣服，还没碰到皮肤就被楚淮拍了一下，“你好好开车！”<br/>
“好，”秦时境抽回手，笑了一下。<br/>
楚淮坐在交通工具上就莫名的容易犯困，歪着靠在车窗上睡着了，身边有他最熟悉的味道，睡得安心，信息素味儿自然地发散着。<br/>
甚至有些控制不住的满溢出来，整个车上都充斥着楚淮的信息素味道。<br/>
担心他着凉，秦时境没舍得开窗，却被小白眼狼撩得浑身发热，拧着眉找了颗槟榔扔嘴里嚼着。<br/>
他头疼的不行，却又不能屏蔽嗅觉。<br/>
“醒醒，”他把车开进小区，侧目看一眼身边的人，掐他脸把人弄醒了，“快到了。”<br/>
楚怀拍开他手，“你又掐我脸，就会掐我脸。”<br/>
“嗯……”怕他着凉，没开窗还开着暖气，车里又闷又燥。闷了一路，楚怀身上的味儿愈发浓郁，秦时境皱着眉，拿了根烟出来咬着，没点燃。“一会儿掐你腰。”<br/>
“信息素敛一敛，”他咳了声，咬着烟含糊不清的道。<br/>
“收不住，”楚怀耳朵尖红了，也皱眉，从他嘴里把烟拿掉，捉着他的手嗅了嗅，“你抽几支了啊，烟盒交出来。”<br/>
秦时境大方的交了烟盒和打火机，却把他手里的那支烟给抢了回来，没点燃，只是继续咬着滤嘴。<br/>
车子入库，秦时境偏头看他，靠过去低声说：“我硬一路了……又不能在路上就把你办了，都快憋疯了。”<br/>
隔着一个操控台，两个人挨得极近，秦时境捏着他的下巴吻了他一下，另一只手撩开衣服下摆在他腰侧蹭了一下。<br/>
楚淮从鼻腔里发出了一声哼声。<br/>
“车、车库有摄像头的……”楚淮小声提醒。<br/>
“我知道，就两分钟我还是能憋住的。”<br/>
楚淮：……<br/>
两个人都迫切的想要做爱，狂奔上楼，车门锁没锁都记不清了。<br/>
秦时境一进门就把人按在门上好一顿亲，直亲得人喘不上气。<br/>
秦时境很用力地吻他，勾着他的舌尖吻得他嘴唇发麻。<br/>
楚淮被他亲得发晕，不知道怎么的衣服就被扒了个干净，两个人的信息素萦绕在鼻息之间，好闻又上头。<br/>
他被挑着下巴亲吻，手忙脚乱的去扯他的衣服。秦时境今天穿的衬衫，好看是好看，禁欲也是真禁欲，但是衬衫的扣子是真的难解。<br/>
楚淮有些急躁，解了一会儿，逐渐暴躁，扯着他的扣子，想要直接把他的衬衫扯开。<br/>
秦时境分开一些，呼吸不稳，捏了捏他的手背，声音温柔地小声哄着，“楚淮，不着急，慢慢来。”<br/>
楚淮根本听不清劝，呼吸乱得不像话，偏生秦时境还把手搭在他后腰上轻轻揉捏，他的腰敏感，经不得碰。<br/>
身后就是单人的沙发，楚淮把他按着抵在上面，暴躁地啃他脖颈，像是小野兽，淌了他一脖子的口水。<br/>
秦时境痒得忍不住发笑，推了推他的脑袋，“楚淮……慢慢来，”他把人带着，拉到长沙发前，压着人骑了上去，跨坐在他腰上。楚淮的手被他带着搭在纽扣上，一粒粒慢慢地解，“我帮你。”<br/>
扣子全解开了之后秦时境从他身上下去，迅速脱了裤子蹬掉，还从桌底捞过润滑油和套子，全程不过两秒。楚淮还没回过神就又被人压住了。<br/>
虽然说omega的身体特性可以使得他们迅速被alpha带得情动，一发情身体便会分泌许多的体液辅以润滑。<br/>
秦时境不太喜欢这种被动发情的感觉，他更喜欢以亲吻引得人情动，两个人拥抱着、一同陷入欲火之中。<br/>
他吻着楚淮的胸腹，锁骨胸口红痕斑斑点点。<br/>
他以唇舌撩拨楚淮胸前的乳粒，吮得它充血涨大。<br/>
他将舌尖抵入楚淮的肚脐眼，手指掐着人的腰，让人一阵阵地颤栗。<br/>
楚淮扒着他的肩膀，他一面挺着腰往上送，另一面呻吟低喘着想要躲闪。<br/>
“唔……”秦时境将沾了润滑油的指尖送入穴口。<br/>
情潮涌动，两个人皆是双目赤红，抱着对方啃的难舍难分。<br/>
楚淮体内的敏感点被触及，只有一根手指在里边儿翻搅，不疼，反倒是快感顺着尾椎骨一路往上爬，试图麻痹他的大脑神经。<br/>
秦时境吻他的耳畔，添了一根手指，楚淮低低地闷哼，尾音婉转，听不出一丝痛苦。<br/>
秦时境憋的快要爆炸，两根手指抽搐似的快速捣弄楚淮的前列腺，抠挖翻搅，楚淮分着腿夹在他腰上，大腿根剧烈地颤动。<br/>
秦时境第三根手指送入没半分钟就撤出来了，换了自己的性器快速撸动两下，满手的淫水和着润滑油抹在阴茎上，套上套子直接就怼了进去。<br/>
楚淮被撞得一晕，整个人都连带着往前扑了一下。<br/>
他根本就没有给人准备的过程，一冲到底。omega生来容纳的地方，还做过扩张，疼痛感并不十分明显，反倒是快感瞬间冲上脑门，压过了其它所有的感官。<br/>
楚淮手指抠着沙发边缘，正面的体位，脸上的表情一丝一毫都被窥探得一清二楚。<br/>
秦时境的吻落下，他喘息呻吟着，猝不及防地被堵了唇，呻吟声发闷，尾音发着颤，百转千回，撩的人心都跟着颤。<br/>
秦时境挺动着腰，在他体内磨蹭着，速度不算很快，但是每一个动作都擦着敏感的地方，性器也被肠肉绞在里面。<br/>
两个人呼吸都很重。<br/>
楚淮主动勾住他的脖子，接吻，牙齿磕在秦时境唇上。<br/>
他伸舌头去舔秦时境颈侧跳动着的动脉，还有锁骨。<br/>
秦时境上身衬衣没脱，纽扣全开，大敞着。<br/>
楚淮伸手去摸，从腰腹一路摸到胸口，指尖划过秦时境的腹肌沟壑，最终落在他胸口。<br/>
一手一个揪着捻着，甚至还想用舌尖撩拨。<br/>
秦时境呼吸一窒，如果楚淮的手还搭在他腹肌上的话，可以摸到那块儿一瞬间绷紧了，硬邦邦的。<br/>
他直起身，一手抓住楚淮的两只手，一扣一剪，另一只手按着他的腰把他死钉在沙发上，软皮的沙发，楚淮整个人深陷在里面，动弹不得。<br/>
秦时境压着他疯狂打桩，皮肤相撞声和水声被掩盖在粗喘和接连不断的呻吟声之下，听不太清却又暧昧无比。<br/>
楚淮被快感刺激得腰酥腿软，两条大腿腿根在半空中狂颤，他爽得“呜呜”直叫，话语被呻吟声给搅得破碎，连不成一句完整的话。<br/>
秦时境微微松开他，直起身，粗喘着。<br/>
他不动了，楚淮穴里发痒，痒得他忍不住自己动着迎合他。<br/>
秦时境按住他，不让他动。<br/>
秦时境在边界上，他暂时还不太想就此放过楚淮，压着人不让动，缓了几分钟缓过劲儿，这才继续摇曳着再次顶撞上去。<br/>
楚淮有点抓狂了，眼角挂着泪，狠狠挠他，“你为什么还不射啊……呜……”<br/>
秦时境吻他肩头，缀上一枚粉色的小草莓，声音有些发闷，“爽过头憋回去了，”他持续不断地咬着楚淮的肩，吻痕之中夹了不少牙印，暧昧又性感。<br/>
新一轮攻势袭来，楚淮的腰很没骨气得又软了，和着呻吟声，化成了一滩水。<br/>
楚淮前阵子怀孕，秦时境小心翼翼的，连碰一下都怕人碎了。前三个月危险期，他甚至连碰都不敢碰，禁欲三四个月，就连眼神交汇上都能擦出火花。<br/>
楚淮呜呜咽咽的求饶，可秦时境把前几个月的欲火全一股脑儿发泄出来了，又凶又狠地操弄。<br/>
楚淮感觉自己快死过去了。<br/>
可他的身体敏感的很，几个月没被触碰的肠肉贪婪的吞噬着秦时境的事物。<br/>
“楚淮，”秦时境的小腹微颤着，像是拼命忍耐、压抑着什么，贴在他耳边用气音跟他说着色情又下流的话，“哥哥给我生个小孩儿好不好，要真的的那种。”<br/>
楚淮被他按着腰钉死了，穴里涨得难受又无处发泄，呜咽着求饶。<br/>
秦时境又狠捣了两下，双目赤红地盯着他，“楚淮，腿再分开点儿，让我进去里面那个洞。”<br/>
他说着，试探性地撞了下入口，楚淮尖叫着往前爬，眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸。<br/>
“我还没到发情期！”他抓住秦时境的手腕的指尖颤抖到脱力。二道口被撞，爽到了极致，非发情期被强硬破开，也疼到了极致，连着被撞几次，楚淮浑身酸软下来，大口地喘息，吭哧吭哧的，“秦时境！”他嘶声吼着，破了音，“别、不要、疼……”<br/>
秦时境扣死了他的腰，把人按在自己怀里，低着头含住他的下唇。唇瓣被他咬的红肿破皮，却比不上下体万分之一的疼痛。<br/>
楚淮眼泪汪汪的，瞪他，媚眼如丝，秦时境下腹一紧，差点儿憋不住当场就泄了。<br/>
秦时境撞了几次，撞开了一点儿，堪堪挤入一个头部。楚淮大腿根儿狂颤，按都按不住，连他自己都说不上来这到底是疼得过了头还是爽得过了头。<br/>
秦时境倒是舒服的不行，被软肉包裹着，贴着楚淮的耳朵低吟喟叹。他很少闯进这片地方，发情期也不太爱来，上回还是楚淮发情期的时候，被情欲勾着，自己骑在他身上，无意中闯入了秘密花园。<br/>
他初经此事，进入的一瞬间就憋不住泄在了里面，阴茎颤抖着，一点点的往外吐露精华，洞口被肉棒堵得严丝合缝，一点一滴都流不出来。<br/>
那回楚淮也被操得前端淅淅沥沥——尿了。他在他的穴里喷精，楚淮一边打着哭嗝儿，握在他手里的性器充血肿胀着，喷洒出的却是淡黄色的尿液。秦时境被他的尿液滋了一身，浑身都是腥臊味道，又好笑又无奈。<br/>
秦时境把人按死了，整个人陷进沙发里，锢着他不让他动弹。楚淮被他拉着手按在自己肚皮上，让他自己摸着，微微的一点凸起。<br/>
“哥，你这里面好舒服啊，我想射了。”<br/>
“我多射点儿你能不能给我生个孩子？”<br/>
“哥你这次别尿出来了，沙发不好清理的。”<br/>
秦时境从茶几上摸了根烟，燃上了，抽了一口，气息混合着烟雾灌进他的耳道里，嗓音低哑，说着色情露骨的话。<br/>
楚淮作为一个声控，身体很没骨气的出现了反应，听到那句“尿出来”，硬到紧贴小腹的性器前端又开始往外滴水，透明的体液，一滴滴的流。<br/>
秦时境偏开头抽了口烟，含着烟雾去舔他耳朵。<br/>
香烟燃烧的细微声响被掩盖在噗呲的水声之中，一点儿都听不到。<br/>
秦时境含着满口的烟雾，咬他的腺体，后颈上那个永恒的牙印破了，被烟雾覆盖，像是要把他的信息素反灌回去似的。<br/>
两个人在情事上根本不懂得什么叫温柔，做得凶了，弄得楚淮痛了，他会毫不留情地一口咬下去。秦时境的性癖就是吻痕和咬痕，即使没有做爱，楚淮的身上也留着不少印子，青青紫紫，自脖颈绵延到大腿根。<br/>
楚淮按被他按着，无处挣扎，也学着他，埋首于颈间，嗅着他的信息素味道。<br/>
秦时境的信息素味道很好闻，是清淡的茶香，做爱时自然而然的发散出来，浓郁，却很好闻。<br/>
他舔着秦时境的锁骨窝，嘬出一个又深又明显的印痕，一大块儿，衣服遮不住掩不住，像是小动物标记所有权一样。<br/>
秦时境挺腰操他，他便死咬着这片皮肤不松口，吻痕由红变紫再变红，沁出血，一圈整齐的牙印。<br/>
秦时境抖着腿往他身体里灌体液，呻吟声压不住，放浪地大声叫喊着，毫不避讳地宣泄着欲望的同时宣泄情绪。<br/>
楚淮满额头的汗，浑身都在抖，大腿根和腰背最为明显，连眼泪都哭干了，哑着嗓子低哑地哭嚎。<br/>
“哥、哥……秦时境，我要、唔……”他含糊不清的喊着，话没说完，两张嘴一块儿被捂住了，上面的嘴被巴掌连着鼻子一块儿捂上，呼吸困难。下边儿翕翕合合想要发泄的小孔也被堵上了，只有一小部分憋不住了的体液往外喷洒，带着浓重的腥气，像尿。<br/>
秦时境抱着他扭了个姿势，从后面抱着他，就着这个姿势抱着人去洗手间。<br/>
秦时境像是把尿，吹着口哨，楚淮禁不住刺激，对着马桶哗啦啦的尿，尿完了还被秦时境扶着抖了抖。他脸上漫起潮红。<br/>
秦时境的性器仍旧堵在穴口，轻按肚子，叽里咕噜的水声。<br/>
“楚淮，我也想尿了。”秦时境低声说。<br/>
“哥哥，我可以尿在你身体里吗？”他在楚淮身体里捣了两下，附在他耳边低声补了后半句。<br/>
秦时境说完就抵在他身体里尿了出来。<br/>
楚淮腿一抖，几乎要跪下了。<br/>
秦时境揉着他的肚子，声音里带着餍足的笑意，“楚淮，你现在的肚子比怀孕都大呢。”<br/>
楚淮又羞又恼，反身狠咬他一口。<br/>
秦时境从他身体里退出来，肉穴没了肉棒填充，豁出一个大洞，里面堵塞着的体液得到释放，顺着大腿根往下流。<br/>
秦时境弯腰，把他抱了起来，托着他两条腿的膝弯。腾空的一瞬间，楚淮条件反射的夹紧臀瓣，却因为双腿大开的姿势夹不紧，对着马桶，身体里的体液全往外涌，精液尿液混合着润滑液和淫水，穴口开开合合，一小股一小股的往外吐，怎么也流不干净。<br/>
秦时境手酸，放他下来，楚淮双脚触地的时候踉跄了一下，伸手撑了下墙才站稳，秦时境眼疾手快的捞过他的腰扶了人一把。<br/>
“秦时境……”楚淮眼前发黑，他干脆拉下坐垫坐了下去，抱着秦时境的腰把脸埋了进去。<br/>
“晕？”秦时境把人拉到镜子前，开了水龙头往他脸上泼水。看一眼镜子里的楚淮，顿时就有些呼吸不畅了。“我抱你去洗澡吧。”<br/>
楚淮挣了挣，“不要。”<br/>
“那你自己能行？”<br/>
楚淮顿了半分钟，声音都小了下去，没有底气，“不可以……但是不可以再操了，我快死了。”他可怜巴巴的从镜子里望向秦时境。<br/>
秦时境的手环着他的腰抱着，指尖摩挲着他腰侧的肌肤。<br/>
“秦时境……哥哥，我没到发情期，不会怀孕的…你操那里我真的很疼……”楚淮软了嗓子，撒娇一般小声说着。<br/>
秦时境呼吸一紧，下面的欲望又升腾起来了，抵在楚淮腿根，他不可能没有感觉。<br/>
秦时境低头咬他后颈上的腺体，咬的破皮又不断舔舐伤口。<br/>
楚淮的注意力全在下面，后颈上细微的疼痛他根本没注意到。他们已经完成过终生标记，信息素的味道融合进对方的身体里，再咬破腺体的时候已经不会有暂时标记时大量信息素灌入体内的感觉了。<br/>
“好，那等你发情期了，把哥哥操到怀孕，给我生个小孩儿吧。”秦时境舔完了后颈舔他的耳朵，一张嘴直接把他的整只耳朵给含了进去。<br/>
“腿分开点儿。”秦时境掐着他的腰，动作半点儿不温柔，腰上早就有了一圈红色的指痕。<br/>
楚淮抖了一下，小小的挣扎，“我不要了……”<br/>
“腿分开，”秦时境低哑着嗓音，语气却是不容反抗的。楚淮有点儿怕，抵死不从，两条腿夹得紧紧的。<br/>
他俯身亲吻他后背上的蝴蝶骨，“想什么呢……腿交。”秦时境的呼吸一点点的，顺着脊椎骨往下，一直吻到尾椎骨，呼吸落在上面，痒痒麻麻的。“要不然你给我口出来也行。”<br/>
楚淮还在躲，说实话，他都不太想选。腿交完了两条大腿的内侧磨得发红破皮，往往一连几天走路都不太舒服。可口交完了，那东西喷他一脸，黏糊糊的挂在脸上，甚至喷溅到嘴里，腥臊的体液难闻又难吃，反复漱口都涮不去那味儿。<br/>
两相比较，他选了前者。<br/>
不吭声了，只好乖乖受着，腿分开了些，像没有灵魂的充气娃娃，任由男人的性器在腿间抽插着发泄欲望。<br/>
两腿之间火烧火燎地疼。<br/>
楚淮闭上眼，呻吟声都染上了痛苦。他抓着洗手池边缘，被撞的摇摇晃晃，大半个身子伏在上面。<br/>
秦时境伸手狠掐了一把他的臀瓣，指尖触碰到红肿的穴口，楚淮呻吟声都变了调。<br/>
手指侵入，楚淮的脊背虾米般弓起，连声求饶：“别……啊！哥……别、别碰后面。”<br/>
秦时境笑了一下，指甲在肉穴褶皱上刮过，怀里的人发着抖，呜咽着呻吟了一声。<br/>
“秦时境……别碰了后面了，求求你。”他忍着眼角泛出的泪意，绕到身后握住他作乱的手腕，带到身前，两只手交叠着抚慰自己的性器。<br/>
秦时境摸得他舒服，暂时性地将两腿间的疼痛抛诸脑后了。他直起身，胸前有些发痒，忍不住自己伸手去揉胸口的两粒乳头。<br/>
一只手无法同时顾及两个乳头，一个得到了慰藉，另一个暂时性的失去触碰，愈发的空虚，渴望着被触碰。<br/>
他有些受不了了，终于开了口，声音被情欲燎得沙哑，“哥哥……帮帮我。”<br/>
秦时境恶趣味地狠撞他一下，大腿根的疼痛唤回了意思神智，没几秒又被欲望给吞噬了个一干二净。<br/>
“说点儿好听的，”秦时境在他肩头吮吸出一个深红显眼的吻痕，含糊不清道，“就帮你。”<br/>
他的手搭在楚淮腰上，揉捏触碰着，痒得不行，楚淮扭着腰躲闪。<br/>
楚淮的腰特别敏感，又怕痒。没一会儿就扛不住了，低喃着叫他，什么都喊出来了。“哥哥……秦时境，”他有些不好意思，但脸颊早已红成一片，看不太出来，“老公。”<br/>
秦时境舒服了，吻着他的耳畔，伸手过去帮他。<br/>
有了秦时境帮忙，他低喘着，自己的手则落下去，快速地套弄着。<br/>
秦时境把自己的体重压在他身上，性器没入抽出的速度很快。大概是被磨破了皮，楚淮疼得不行。<br/>
他后仰靠进秦时境的怀里，放浪地呻吟着。<br/>
秦时境抬眼看一眼镜子，呼吸变得粗重，在他腿间进出的频率也骤然变快。他哑着声音开口，“楚淮，你看看镜子里的你。”<br/>
他知道自己现在肯定特别狼狈，害羞，不敢看，偏开了头。秦时境顺势凑过去吻他，咬着他的唇瓣吮吻着。<br/>
“楚淮，你看看，”秦时境吻他湿润的眼角，嗓音喑哑，“你现在真好看。”<br/>
楚淮撩起眼皮，扫了一眼镜子。<br/>
他不好意思看，可秦时境却爱惨了他现在这副模样，盯着镜子仔仔细细地欣赏他身体的每一片区域。<br/>
他满脸的潮红，脖颈锁骨肩头吻痕遍布，那一大片的肌肤都是红粉的，缀着几枚紫红的爱痕，略显暧昧。<br/>
胸口的乳粒覆在秦时境的掌心之下，半点儿不温柔地拉扯捻磨，充血挺立着。秦时境还喜欢揉他胸，揉的他感觉自己胸都大了一些，隐隐约约地涨着疼。<br/>
再往下，薄薄的一层腹肌上，有好几个牙印——那都是他咬的。<br/>
腰侧也有不少牙印，以及指痕。<br/>
目光再下滑，透过镜子紧盯着他握着自己自渎的手，干净粉嫩的性器被漂亮修长的手指握住，环成一个圈，飞速地套弄着。<br/>
楚淮瞄一眼镜子，却恰好对上人的视线，羞臊极了。<br/>
他扭身去捂他的眼，却判断失误，捂住了他的嘴唇，低哑的叹息声被闷了回去，变成低吟，尾音不自觉拉得很长，勾人心魂。<br/>
秦时境舌尖含住他的指尖，抽了手指去摸他身后的小洞，楚淮惊喘了一声。<br/>
小腹轻轻地抽动，耳边呻吟声也是断断续续的。<br/>
楚淮高潮了。手上沾到了不少自己的体液，秦时境伸手揩了一把，放到嘴里含住了指尖，吮吸地啧啧有声，听得楚淮耳朵发红。<br/>
腿根破了皮，火辣辣的疼。精液喷洒在上面，又烫又灼，腥咸的体液像药油，被抹在伤患处，楚淮觉得自己的两条大腿内侧像着了火，疼得他一抽。<br/>
秦时境抠在他穴口的手指忽然陷进去，自觉地就找寻到了那个敏感点，指尖轻按，好一阵没被触碰的敏感之处突然被侵袭，楚淮还陷在高潮余韵之中，被刺激的腿软站不住，尖吟着，眼角生理性的泪水溢出。<br/>
“我……你……秦时境……”楚淮脑子里有些晕，组织语言的能力下降为零，秦时境恶作剧似的又抠了几下那处，看楚淮哭了才放过他。<br/>
“抱歉，”秦时境恶作剧完了，道了歉，声音里带着没褪干净的笑意，一点儿都不真诚。“我不碰你那儿了，我能蹭蹭外面吗？”<br/>
楚淮身后的穴口肿起来了，一圈花瓣染了红，轻触都疼。<br/>
“哥哥，我就蹭蹭不进去。”秦时境贴着他耳朵，低声说。<br/>
楚淮心里是抗拒的，可他扛不住秦时境略带撒娇的低哑嗓音贴着自己耳朵说出的话。<br/>
就算明知道这句“蹭蹭不进去”是骗人的鬼话，他还是忍不住应了声。<br/>
秦时境扶着他的腰，性器卡在他的臀缝里蹭着。擦过穴口的时候，楚淮的呻吟声骤然变调，似是痛吟。<br/>
楚淮抓着洗脸池边缘，腿发软，“秦时境……抱抱我，我腿好疼啊。”<br/>
秦时境不低头看都知道他腿间必是破了皮，干脆圈着他的腰直接把人抱的离了地，“腿分开踩着点儿台子，”他低声说，“可以靠在我身上。”<br/>
楚淮分着腿，更方便他在自己的臀间磨蹭，楚淮低头看下去，自己的两条大腿内侧又红又烫，有些细小的伤痕，火辣辣的疼。<br/>
他伸手接了点儿水泼在上面，冰凉的水暂时性的压过了疼痛，清醒了些。<br/>
果然不可信，果然男人都是大猪蹄子，大骗子。他性器的头部顶入小穴的时候楚淮想。<br/>
过了会儿回过神，又发觉把自己也骂进去了。他狠掐了一把秦时境，秦时境疼得松了点儿，他立刻挣开人往外跑，腿软的厉害，还疼，扶着墙跑着跑着还踉跄着摔了一跤。秦时境还没来得及追过去扶一把，楚淮直接把门关了甩在他脸上。<br/>
秦时境摸了摸鼻子，敲门，“楚淮？”<br/>
楚淮装聋不理他，开了水，水声掩盖了各种声响。<br/>
楚淮拉开门，秦时境还站在门口，他带着一身水汽扎进他怀里。<br/>
他逃一般地躲进浴室，没拿衣服进去，出来的时候自然也是什么也没穿。<br/>
洗干净之后，身体被热气熏得发粉，衬得身上的吻痕齿痕指痕更加显眼。<br/>
秦时境低头吻他眼皮，微微发烫。他笑着低声问，“是不是偷偷哭了？”<br/>
楚淮靠在他怀里，洗过热水澡之后整个人有些犯懒困倦，他打了个哈欠，“我哭一下午了，你才注意到吗？”<br/>
秦时境按了按他的眼角，忍不住又亲了一下。<br/>
“你躺着，困了就睡，我去洗个澡然后给你拿药。”<br/>
楚淮抓着他的指尖狠狠地咬了一口，泄愤似的。咬完了把人推开，赶人，“滚滚滚你洗澡去。”<br/>
秦时境也俯身在他嘴唇上咬了一下，报复回来，“小白眼狼。”<br/>
楚淮手机被扔在客厅了，懒得出去拿，拿了放在床头的iPad，一卷被子闷在里面刷iPad，对于秦时境，眼不见心为静。<br/>
秦时境洗完澡出来也没穿衣服，温热的水汽蹭他一身，还沾湿了一小片被单。<br/>
楚淮困得睡过去了，秦时境掀开被子，人埋在被子里，睡得脸颊粉红。<br/>
上药的时候楚淮被疼醒了，皱着眉抽气，但没乱动，躺在秦时境怀里安安静静的看着他，秦时境垂着眼睫，捻着棉签小心翼翼的给他搽药。<br/>
翻身弄后面的时候他才忍不住，手指揪着被单，低声呜咽。<br/>
秦时境动作更轻，吻着他的脊背，像哄小孩儿。<br/>
楚淮跟刚经历完发情期一个样，后穴穴口肉眼可见的肿胀，之前的操弄弄得狠了，没受伤，但出了一点儿血，他刚自己清理的时候，疼得直抽气，穴口肿的手指塞进去都疼。姿势没多别扭，腰不酸，但腿很疼，尤其是大腿根。<br/>
上完药之后楚淮彻底被他闹得睡不着了，嚷嚷着饿，让秦时境给他弄吃的。<br/>
秦时境温声应了，套了衣服去厨房给他煮小馄饨。<br/>
超市里买的速食馄饨，水烧开了放下去煮就完事儿了。<br/>
楚淮寻着香味跑到厨房，从后环住他的腰。<br/>
滚烫的皮肤隔了件t恤贴在他身上，秦时境拿筷子搅和着锅里的馄饨，头都不敢回。楚淮紧紧的贴着他抱着他，声音沉着，呼吸不稳，“楚淮，去穿衣服。”<br/>
楚淮粘着他，带着鼻音撒娇，“不舒服，不想穿。”<br/>
大腿根磨得破了皮，后穴也肿着，穿什么都不舒服。他和秦时境身材没有差很多，秦时境的衣服就比他大了一个码，t恤套在身上甚至都遮不到腿根。<br/>
秦时境弯腰拿了两个碗出来，视线避着，不往他身上放，“不穿衣服那不就是找操吗？”楚淮今天听多了“操”这个字，秦时境感觉到贴着他的人抖了一下。他忽然想起来什么，“上回不是买了一条裙子吗？你可以穿那个。”<br/>
楚淮：……<br/>
秦时境被他掐得倒抽气。<br/>
不知道哪一次发情期，秦时境出门买菜补给，路过的时候恰巧看见了橱柜里的裙子。他看到睡裙的第一眼就自动套入了楚淮，想着楚淮穿上一定很好看，果断买了。<br/>
真丝绉缎的面料，摸着冰凉丝滑。<br/>
恰巧某次也是腿交完了，楚淮难受的不想穿衣服，秦时境逼着人套上了裙子，还留了照片。<br/>
照片里的楚淮站在窗前，白色的衣服在阳光下被照得半透明，勾勒着身体的轮廓曲线。楚淮满脸的不情愿，拍完之后立刻脱了衣服锁进了衣柜的最深处。<br/>
秦时境亲他，低哑着嗓音在他耳边哄：“乖，穿裤子不舒服就穿那个吧，你什么都不穿在我眼前晃我真的会忍不住的……”<br/>
秦时境关了煤气，低着头捏他环着自己腰的手臂，“宝宝，”秦时境不怎么叫他宝宝，但是楚淮受不了他这么叫自己，耳根子软腿也软，楚淮一这么叫他他就忍不住什么都答应了。<br/>
“穿给我看好不好，”秦时境扭回头亲他，声音低哑，带了点儿笑意，“楚淮。”<br/>
楚淮还是穿了，他坐着不舒服站着也不舒服，两个人干脆站在厨房里吃，楚淮无骨似的靠在他身上。<br/>
吃完了转移阵地到客厅，客厅算是今天这场酣畅淋漓的性事最初的起点，乱的不行，地上随手扔着两个人的衣服，使用过的套子和纸巾团。<br/>
楚淮躺在沙发上玩手机，扭来扭去，感觉什么样的姿势都有点不太舒服。<br/>
秦时境把他按住了，阴影笼罩下来的时候楚淮躲着往里缩。秦时境亲他，“我不碰你，暂时都不会再做了，”两个人接了个吻，嘴里全都是刚吃的馄饨味儿，“至少也得等你伤好了。”<br/>
秦时境食欲性欲都得到了充分的满足，也跟着犯懒，蹬开一沙发的衣服杂物，两个人都缩在沙发里刷着手机。<br/>
“哥，”他忽然叫他，楚淮枕着他的腿躺着，在玩单机小游戏，“楚淮？”<br/>
楚淮懒洋洋的应声。<br/>
“你今天是不是答应我什么了？”秦时境翻开手机日历，对着某个带着标注的日期若有所思。楚淮一脸不解，仿佛失去了那段记忆一般。<br/>
秦时境提醒：“发情期，把哥哥操到怀孕，然后生个小孩儿。”<br/>
楚淮脸红了，挠他，“那种时候说的话你都当真！”<br/>
秦时境脸上带着笑，一本正经，“嗯，我当真了，”他看了一眼日历，“……下周就是发情期了。下次发情期怀上了的话……大概明年过年那阵子我就能见到我儿子了。”<br/>
“女儿也不错，但是我更喜欢儿子，女儿不乖了我舍不得揍她，儿子犯事儿挨揍我不心疼。”秦时境自言自语，想得太过遥远，把楚淮说害臊了，“我小时候就想要一个妹妹，我怕是女儿的话我会更喜欢她，你得排第二去了。”<br/>
“不行，我要排第一的！”<br/>
“那我努努力，你也努努力，给我生个大胖小子。”<br/>
楚淮被他套了话，别过脸不理他了。</p><p> </p><p>后话是楚淮那回发情期还真怀上了，满打满算受了十个月的罪，次年大年初一，一个新生命降生了。<br/>
是个女孩儿。<br/>
楚淮生的时候多疼都没哭，干嚎嚎得嗓子都哑了，医生一说是个女孩儿的时候，楚淮抓着秦时境的手，眼泪一下就出来了。<br/>
他几乎虚脱，轻轻的拽了两下秦时境，让他靠过来些，“秦时境，你不许喜欢她。”声音委屈的要死，“你要更喜欢我，我疼死了。”<br/>
秦时境笑着吻他，小声说，“都说嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水，我要活到一百岁，喜欢她二十年把她嫁走，剩下的六十年我全都拿来喜欢你。”<br/>
一屋子医生护士都听见了，笑着，楚淮红着眼睛也跟着笑了起来。<br/>
他用小指勾秦时境的，晃了两下，意思是拉钩上吊一百年不许变。</p><p>楚淮好容易卸了货，浑身发软，感觉自己哪哪儿都疼，比起以前娇弱了简直不止一点半点。<br/>
秦时境由着他撒娇，说什么都应，把人宠的上了天。<br/>
两个爸爸窝在沙发里谈情说爱，任由小姑娘坐在地上抱着一堆玩具野蛮生长。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>